Solomon's Ring part 2
by tstormch
Summary: Dean recovering from being bit by a rough demon, Cas recovering from an attack of a Wendigo. All continues as they try to figure a way to get the poison out of Dean. On Dean's request after a suggestion of Crowley's to get a demon to infected with Deans poison. When Crowley brings the demon to Dean. It's someone whom they thought they killed years ago...


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **REPROCUSSION PART 2 (of Solomons ring)**

 _(At the location of Yosemite pines, National Forest Park. 2:30 p.m. A group of hikers are going down a trail. Few of them taking pictures as they walk. As they continue walking one of the guys stop and stare at something.)_

GREG: Hey guys check this out. (T _wo of the four walk over to him.)_

SANDY: What is it Greg?

GREG: What is that?

SANDY: ( _Looks at what he's looking at. It's a mutilated body. She screams, backing away.)_ Oh my god! What can do that?!

SHAWN: What are you carrying on about, Sandy. ( _Looks at what she saw.)_ Holy Shit!

NICK: What's going on over there, Shawn?

SHAWN: I don't know Nick, but u and Mike need to see this. We need to find a ranger. A grizzly might have done this! ( _Nick and Mike walk over to them and see the body.)_

MIKE: I never knew a grizzly ever to skin people before.

SHAWN: What do you think did it then, Mike?

MIKE: I don't know but like you said, let's find a ranger.

 _ **(Three hours later,**_ _the group comes up on a cabin.)_

NICK: I see a cabin ahead.

SANDY: Thank God I don't think I could've gone a step further. Besides its going to be dark soon, we should be safe in there.

MIKE: Provided if we can get in. ( _They reach the cabin and Mike tries the door. It opens with a creak in it. The cabin is dusty and covered in webs. They all walk inside.)_

SANDY: What are we going to do for lighting?

SHAWN: Well we have firewood outside, get a fire going that'll give us some light. I got a flashlight in my back pack and think ( _Looks over at Nick.)_ Nick does too don't you?

NICK: Yeah but its small.

SHAWN: Better than nothing.

MIKE: Good thing we all got sleeping bags.

SANDY: ( _Looking at her cell phone.)_ Wish we'd get a friggen signal out here. I'm still freaked out over that body.

NICK: It was probably just a freak thing.

SANDY: There's probably a raving maniac out there killing people. I think we should find a way to bolt that door down. Not to mention the windows.

SHAWN: I'll go bring in the wood before it's too dark. Then you can bolt the door. ( _Walks out of the cabin. Sandy throws her sleeping bag open near the fireplace.)_

 _(_ _ **9:30 p.m.,**_ _the whole group are in there sleeping bags, watching the fire burning. They suddenly hear a noise hit the side of the cabin.)_

SANDY: What was that?! Please tell me it was a small animal like a raccoon or something innocent.

MIKE: ( _Stands up.)_ I'll peak out the window. ( _He peers out the window and sees nothing.)_ Must have been a raccoon. I'm not seeing anything. ( _He turns his back to the window and two yellow eyes glow from outside and he's suddenly grabbed through the window and dragged away screaming.)_

 _ **(20 hours later,**_ _at the bunker, Sam is reading online about several attacks in the woods of Yosemite Pines National Park. Dean walks in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand.)_

DEAN: Finding anything interesting out there?

SAM: Yeah several campers at Yosemite national park have been mutilated and skinned. A recent incident happened yesterday night. In a deserted cabin of all places. They're blaming grizzly bears. But experts disagree. They think there is a mass murderer out there. I guess there was one survivor by the name of Nick Stephens. He witness all his buddies killed by the thing as he took off to hide. He described the attacker to have yellow eyes but no body. He said it seemed it was camouflaged with its surroundings.

DEAN: Sounds like a friggen Wendigo.

SAM: We have had a Wendigo attack for over ten years. ( _Dean puts his coffee down.)_

DEAN: Well, sounds like we need to pack, Sammy. ( _Sam looks at him and back at his laptop.)_

 _ **(48 hours later,**_ _Dean and Sam pull up to a ranger station. They both get out of the car and walk inside. The ranger has two other people surrounding his desk. They all look at Dean and Sam.)_

BEN: May I help you gentlemen?

DEAN: ( _Walks near the group and stops.)_ Yes were here on a call concerning the mutilations you're finding in your forest. I'm agent Dean Crest and this is my partner Sam Wilcox. We are here to investigate the incident.

BEN: Sure. My name is Ben Patters. We could use the all the help we can get. Agents I want you to meet two people of mine. Jerry here is nature specialist to determine exactly what kind of animal we are dealing with. And Adam here is safety specialist of our guests. ( _Dean stares at him. He's overweight tall guy. Dean looks at Ben.)_ He's going to assess what kind of problem and determine whether we should evacuate all the vacationers in this area. So as soon we get our supplies we'll hike out the first light of day. You guys can have the cabin behind this one, if you need a place to stay.

DEAN: Thank you. ( _Dean and Sam walk out and to the car. They look for the cabin and see it nearby.)_ This is going to be entertaining.

SAM: How do you mean?

DEAN: Three inexperienced people going against a Wendigo. They honestly think some animal is doing this.

SAM: We'll they get eye of it they'll learn pretty quick that it isn't. ( _Dean opens the trunk and grabs they're duffel bags.)_

 _ **(An hour later,**_ _in the cabin, Dean is going through his duffel bag. Sam is going through a book. Dean suddenly cringes in pain and tries hiding it from Sam. He looks over at him as he holds his arm, holding in the throbbing pain. Successful in hiding the pain, he puts his duffel bag on the floor and lies across the bed, leaning against the headboard.)_

DEAN: What are you reading?

SAM: I brought a book from the bunker with us about Wendigo.

DEAN: We already know what to do with them.

SAM: Yeah, but I like a refresher.

DEAN: Whatever geek boy. Turn the light out will you. We need to get some sleep. ( _Sam stares at him and puts his book down. He gets in his bed and turns off the light.)_

 _ **(5 a.m.**_ _Dean is up packing two back packs. Sam grabs his coat and hands Dean his. Dean looks at him and takes it and hands Sam his back pack. He takes it and realizes how heavy it is.)_

SAM: What did you pack in here, our whole artillery?

DEAN: Can't be too prepared.

SAM: Yeah but still, you don't know how far we got to hike either.

DEAN: Most of its food. ( _Sam looks at him.)_ What? ( _Stares at him.)_ Shut up, let's get out of here. ( _Walks on toward the door, Sam nods his head smiling and follows him out. They walk to around to the other cabin and notice everyone loading up a large four door truck.)_ They got whole posse going on don't they.

SAM: Well at least we got back up.

DEAN: Having Gomer pile and Barney fife as a backup isn't my idea of feeling safe. ( _They both walk over to Ben.)_

BEN: Ah you all up and ready to go. Go ahead put your equipment into the truck and we'll be on our way.

DEAN: If you don't mind we'll drive separate.

BEN: ( _Looks at Dean's car and back at Dean.)_ In that car? You won't make it on that rough grade. You'll break an axle before you reach a 1000 feet elevation. That road up there isn't for sports cars, friend. We'll all fit in the truck it's just five of us. ( _Dean stands there. Sam looks at him.)_

DEAN: Unbelievable. ( _Throws his pack in the back with Sam's and they both get in the back seat. As Dean gets in, Sam closes the door; Dean scoots over to give him room. Ben and Jerry get in front. Adam opens the driver's side rear to get in. Dean looks over at him wide eyed. The big guy starts to get in.)_

ADAM: Could you scoot over some, please so I can get in. ( _Dean scoots over near Sam. Sam stares out the window smiling. Adam gets in nearly squeezing Dean against Sam. Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam could you scoot over some.

SAM: I'm against the door now.

DEAN: I'm so going to die today. ( _Sam stares out the window smiling ear to ear, trying not to laugh.)_

 _ **(40 minutes later, they**_ _drive into a small parking lot that has hiking trails nearby. They park and Sam opens the door and slides out of the sardine can. Adam gets out of his side. Dean sits there staring out the front from being squashed. He eases himself out of the truck and stands near Sam.)_

DEAN: On the way back you're sitting in the middle. ( _Sam stares at him_. _Before he can say anything, Ben and Jerry walk over to them along with Adam.)_

BEN: Ok gentlemen. This is the trail area the group went up. The exact trail they took was the second one on the left to the northern slope. It's one of most popular trails because of its length and natural beauty.

ADAM: How long is that trail exactly?

BEN: It's about three miles long.

ADAM: Woe. That's long. ( _Dean looks at him and at Sam. Sam looks at him as if to ask what.)_

BEN: It is long. But I don't think we'll have to travel that far. However, I do have extra back pack and tents should anyone not have a tent. We will be spending the night on this mountain. I do not however have extra sleeping bags, so I hope everyone has supplies or you'll have to stay with the truck.

DEAN: My partner has the tent. And we each have our own sleeping bags.

ADAM: I'm afraid I don't have either.

BEN: I can loan you a tent, but if anyone at least has an extra blanket they could loan you, I don't have another sleeping bag.

ADAM: The tent will be fine. I don't get cold to easy.

BEN: Ok. ( _Grabs a tent case and hands it to him. Adam takes it.)_ Alright. Get your gear gentlemen and we'll be on our way. ( _Sam reaches for their back packs. He lifts his up, its heavy. He gets Dean's and almost throws it over his shoulder due to the lightness of it. He glares at Dean.)_

SAM: Dean, what did you do pack everything in my pack?

DEAN: No. I got the food, beer and first aid and our artillery and my sleeping bag.

SAM: And? Why my feel like the whole bunker is in my pack?

DEAN: ( _Looks at the truck and back at Sam.)_ Alright, I put the tent in your bag. And you're sleeping bag. ( _Sam nods his head and stops in his tracks. He looks back at him.)_

SAM: Did I hear right? You packed beer?

DEAN: What? I said I prepared for anything. ( _Sam walks toward Ben. Dean looks Sam's direction.)_ What? I packed water bottles too.

 _ **(9 a.m.,**_ _the five of them are walking through the path, going uphill. Adam breathing heavy and saying "whew" as they're walking. Ben glimpses back at him a couple times.)_

BEN: Anyone ready for a breather?

JERRY: I could use one. ( _Adam sits down on nearby rock. Dean and Sam put the packs down. Sam looks at Dean.)_

SAM: You're turn to carry my back pack. ( _Dean looks at him.)_ It's only fair.

JERRY: ( _Looks at Dean and Sam.)_ So you two have any leads of who or what may be doing this?

DEAN: Yeah. Rumors mostly.

JERRY: Oh yeah? What kind of rumors?

DEAN: Well in Algonquin folklore, they believe a Wendigo can mutilate and mame anything or anyone they come across to survive.

ADAM: _(Eating a candy bar.)_ What the heck is a Wendigo?

DEAN: From what we studied, it's a cannibal monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic coast and Great Lakes Region.

ADAM: What's it doing all the way here on the west coast?

DEAN: If there's such a thing. Again, its folklore. For all we really know it could be some rabid bear or maniac human. ( _Adam looks around nervously.)_

ADAM: I'm not going to sleep tonight.

JERRY: You all got any kind of pictures or anything if it is this folklore thing you're talking about? ( _Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Sam grabs a picture of a Wendigo and hands it to Jerry.)_

JERRY: Wow! Ugly son of a gun isn't it?

DEAN: Yeah I thought so too. If it's real. ( _Jerry hands it back to Sam, Sam puts it away.)_

BEN: Well we still got a ways to go. Better get moving. ( _Everyone grabs there stuff and start walking again.)_

 _ **(1:30 p.m.,**_ _they stop in a clearing near a stream.)_

BEN: I think we should make camp here. Have stream over there. You can refill your water canisters. And catch fish for lunch if you'd like. Unless you packed other provisions. We got another 2 hour hike ahead of us. We're going to need our strength for the crime scene area. ( _Sam and Dean put there packs down. Adam starts walking toward the stream.)_

SAM: Where should we put the tent? ( _Dean looks at him, with an exhausted expression.)_

DEAN: Put it over there under that tree. Get shade and shelter in the event it rain. If you want to put the tent up. I'll look for kindling for our fire tonight. ( _Sam carries his back pack over to a nearby tree and starts pulling the tent out and poles. Ben and jerry start setting up their tents out in the open. Out in the forest, Dean is picking up kindling. He already has half an arm load. He reaches down to pick up another one and suddenly gets a sharp pain in his arm. He drops all the sticks huddled in pain. Crowley suddenly shows up near him.)_

CROWLEY: Having a little hiking party are we?

DEAN: ( _Glares up at him in pain.)_ What are you doing here?

CROWLEY: Checking on you. But judging by the scowl on your face I'd say not so good. I killed the demon that bite you. ( _Dean picks up all the sticks he'd dropped and stands up straight.)_

DEAN: I owe you some thanks then?

CROWLEY: No, but he was like a poisonous snake. And now it's in you.

DEAN: And what do you do about it?

CROWLEY: Only way you can rid of it is you must bite someone else for it to leave you.

DEAN: Really, Crowley? You can't just heal me of it. After all it was one of your minions that did this.

CROWLEY: He was Lucifer's minion not mine. I just never could get rid of the imp till now. Cas might be able to heal you of it. But we all get to hear his lecture mouth.

DEAN: I'd rather hear his lecture then going around biting people. Wait a minute.

CROWLEY: What?

DEAN: Can the bite affect anyone or anything?

CROWLEY: I guess I'm not really sure.

DEAN: How about Wendigos?

CROWLEY: Wendigos?

DEAN: Yeah, they're part human part creature. Wouldn't affect them?

CROWLEY: It could. I don't know too much about them but I guess it's possible.

DEAN: I'll do it that way.

CROWLEY: Is that what this little escapade is about?

DEAN: Yeah. And the company we have to walk with is virtually the three stooges.

CROWLEY: Now this I got to see.

DEAN: Don't come up with me, they'll wonder where you came from.

CROWLEY: I'll do what I do best. Play in the shadows. ( _Dean walks back toward the camp and stops in his tracks.)_

DEAN: Crowley, you do me a favor?

CROWLEY: What?

DEAN: Want you to scare the hell out of someone.

CROWLEY: What?!

DEAN: You can't miss the dude. He's overweight and tall. And smells like well anyway. Will you do it?

CROWLEY: We'll see. But why?

DEAN: Because he drives me nuts and I can't stand the stench that comes off his body. Besides he's a nervous wreck about this Wendigo. I told him what they were.

CROWLEY: I see. You want to play, while this creature is roaming the woods at night.

DEAN: Pretty much.

CROWLEY: You are evil. ( _Disappears. Dean walks back to camp. Sam is just finishing up their tent, tightening up the stakes.)_

DEAN: Still the show off aren't you?

SAM: ( _Looks at him.)_ Huh?

DEAN: Everyone else is still struggling with their tent. Especially big boy over there. ( _Sam looks where Dean is and Adam is fighting with the poles.)_

SAM: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ Why you got to be so mean, Dean?

DEAN: You'll find out why when you're squished by the marshmallow man.

SAM: Sometimes Dean..

DEAN: Well?

SAM: Should give him a hand.

DEAN: You go ahead. I'll get our gear organized.

SAM: It's all in the tent. ( _Sam starts over to Adam.)_

DEAN: Sam, wait a minute. ( _Sam looks back at him.)_

SAM: What is it?

DEAN: Nothing. ( _Goes into the tent. Sam shrugs his eyebrows and walks over to Adam.)_

SAM: Need any help?

ADAM: Hey, uh yeah sure, thanks. These things can be a pain.

SAM: Yeah they sure can. ( _In Dean's tent Crowley suddenly shows up.)_

CROWLEY: Nice place you got here.

DEAN: Thanks.

CROWLEY: You're brother is in the way. I couldn't scare your oversized friend.

DEAN: It's ok, kind of a childish thought anyway.

CROWLEY: So you're going through with the biting the Wendigo thing?

DEAN: I don't like the idea but yeah. Not like I have much choice.

CROWLEY: Oh but you do but you wouldn't like the end result.

DEAN: I got a feeling you would say that.

CROWLEY: No not really. Not what I seen come out of you before. But the demon that bitten you was that of venom type substance. It can not only turn you to demon, but can kill you especially that you are a mortal. It will kill you faster. Even if you told Cas I doubt he'd be able to heal you anyway. Regardless of the lecture you'd probably get from him. But you wouldn't have to bit the Wendigo. I learned they can be pretty tough to handle and capture. Why don't you bite you're oversized friend out there?

DEAN: I'd rather take my chances with the Wendigo.

CROWLEY: Just a thought. I'll be on my way. You know where I am should you need me. ( _Crowley disappears. Dean reaches into Sam's bag and takes out a small cooler. He opens it and takes out a beer. Dean sets the beer aside and lays out his sleeping bag on one side of the tent. He gets Sam's and lays it on the other side. Dean walks back over to his own side and grabs his beer as he sits down on his sleeping bag. Sam walks in and stops.)_

SAM: You look too much at home. ( _Walks on in and sits on his sleeping bag.)_

DEAN: What can I say? You get big boy set up?

SAM: Dean.

DEAN: Sorry, I know I need to stop.

SAM: And yes I did. So what do we do for the next twelve hours?

DEAN: We could go out ahead and desert them but then we lose transportation.

SAM: We got Cas.

DEAN: True, if he shows up.

SAM: We could try now and ask him.

DEAN: Crowley could do it too.

SAM: ( _Stares at him.)_ I'd rather have Cas.

DEAN: _(Sips his beer.)_ Have it your way. Go ahead.

SAM: Cas, we need you. Got a question for you. ( _Cas shows up in front of them.)_

CAS: Why is it your all in a tent?

DEAN: Were on a case.

CAS: Since when did you camp out?

SAM: We wanted to ask a favor of you. We want to go ahead of this group to find a Wendigo. If they come along it could kill them all. If we go ahead of them, we won't have transportation home.

CAS: So you need me to take you back to your transportation when you are done, right?

SAM: Yeah.

CAS: Wendigo is kind of dangerous for you two take on alone.

DEAN: We've done it before.

CAS: And no doubt outcome you got hurt am I right?

DEAN: Maybe.

CAS: Uh huh. Id stick with the group if I were you. ( _Cas stares at Dean, making him uneasy. Sam notices.)_ What's happened to you, Dean? You don't seem yourself. Something's got a hold of you doesn't it? You were hurt in hell weren't you?

DEAN: A demon jumped me but that was it. Got a little scratch on my arm from it. ( _Cas notices his arm.)_

CAS: That's more than a little, scratch Dean. ( _Sam stares at them both.)_ Looks more like he bit you.

DEAN: He did but Crowley killed him. I'll be fine. ( _Ben calls for the two agents.)_ We gotta go. ( _Cas stares at him as Dean walks out of the tent. Sam stands up and starts to follow him out. Cas grabs his arm. Sam looks at him.)_

CAS: Keep an eye on him. He could be poisoned by that demon that bit him.

SAM: Poisoned?

CAS: Yes. Demons that bite usually have a form of venom to them. And sense apparently Crowley killed that demon. I won't be able to tell what kind of poison it may or may not be. You need anything, I'll come promptly. ( _Cas disappears. Sam goes on out. Everyone is huddled by Bens tent.)_

BEN: I just called on you guys to see if you needed anything. I have extra food, bug repellant and water if you need it.

DEAN: Were supplied pretty good. But if we need anything we'll holler.

BEN: Ok. Everyone just kind of kick back. Get some rest. And we'll all get an early start in the morning.

 _ **(10 hours later,**_ _Dean and Sam are asleep. All of the sudden, Dean is woke up by loud snoring. He looks over at Sam, he's curled up in his sleeping bag sound asleep.)_

DEAN: How can you sleep through that? ( _Dean crawls over to the tent door and opens it. He peers outside toward Adams tent and hears it coming from there.)_ Well at least it'll keep the Wendigo away. ( _He goes to zip the tent shut and happens to know movement across the meadow. He watches intently as it stalks around, walking like a human. Dean looks back at Sam and back out at the figure. It's gone. Dean looks around nervously not seeing it no more. He closes the tent and crawls back over to his sleeping bag. He scoots it close to Sam and takes his gun out of his back pack and sits there staring around the tent. Sam opens his eyes and notices where Dean is.)_

SAM: Dean, what are you doing?

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Shhh. It's here.

SAM: What is?

DEAN: The Wendigo.

SAM: In here?

DEAN: No. But near the camp. ( _Suddenly they hear a man scream help, no. Dean and Sam rush out of the tent with guns drawn. The Wendigo has Ben on the ground. Adam and Jerry are staying near their tents in fear. The Wendigo is taking slashes at Ben. Dean points his gun and shots at it in its chest it falls back to the ground. Dean stands over it and pulls his knife out. Stabbing it in the neck. The creature becomes still. Jerry rushes over to Ben and looks him over.)_

JERRY: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ What the hell is that?

DEAN: That was a Wendigo.

JERRY: We need to get Ben some help. But were too far.

DEAN: Yeah, I know. Cas! We need you. ( _Cas shows up. Jerry jumps back and Adam rubs his eyes and stares in confusion.)_ Ben needs a hospital and fast can you take him please.

CAS: I can heal him now Dean.

DEAN: Let's just do it the old fashion way, ok? I'll have enough explaining to do as it is.

CAS: I can explain myself.

DEAN: Have it your way. I'll get Crowley to send us back to my car. Were done here.

JERRY: Will someone please explain to me what's going on and who this guy is that just showed up out of nowhere?

CAS: I'm an angel of the Lord. I help where help is needed. ( _Cas touches Ben, he becomes instantly healed. Ben sits up and stares at Cas.)_

BEN: Thank you. I'll never doubt again in my life. ( _Ben stands up and looks at Dean.)_

DEAN: The creature is dead. So you won't have to worry about mutilations for a long time.

BEN: I don't know what more to say then thanks for all your help.

DEAN: Cas if you would, take these three back to their truck then come back for me and Sam. ( _Adam walks up to Cas.)_

ADAM: You're like a really really realangel?

CAS: I am.

ADAM: Wow. ( _Cas stands there and all four of them disappear. Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: This was an enlightening trip.

SAM: To the say the least.

DEAN: Sam there's something I need to tell you. ( _Sam stares at him.)_ When I got bit by that demon. According to Crowley …( _Cas shows up mid-sentence, interrupting Sam. Cas looks at the guys.)_

CAS: You two ready?

DEAN: Yeah were ready. ( _Suddenly the Wendigo they thought was dead has enough strength to slash Cas across his back through his clothes. And the Wendigo officially falls dead.)_ Cas! ( _Cas falls into Dean.)_ Sam help me get into our tent. ( _They slowly walk Cas to their tent and take him inside. Dean lays him on his sleeping bag. Cas is breathing heavy.)_

CAS: What attacked me? I'm feeling really strange.

DEAN: Wendigo. They're claws can be venomous.

SAM: You'll be able to heal yourself won't you Cas?

CAS: I'm weakening fast. I don't think I'll be able to heal as quick as usual with any kind of toxins that creature may have been carrying.

DEAN: You better take your coat off. ( _They get the coat off. His shirt is covered in blood. Dean tears the shirt open in the back and he gets Cas to lay on his stomach.)_ You're lucky he didn't leave a talon in your back. I think your coat protected you from that.

CAS: What would've happened if it was?

DEAN: You'd gotten really sick and infected.

CAS: What about now?

DEAN: I got to see if Ben has a first aid kit in his tent.

SAM: We don't have a first aid kit?

DEAN: We do but were going to need more gauze then we have. I'll be right back. ( _Dean leaves the tent. Sam sits there near Cas.)_

SAM: I'm sorry Cas.

CAS: For what?

SAM: For all this. I shouldn't have called you.

CAS: You didn't know this would happen. I'll be fine. I think Dean was about to ask me to heal him.

SAM: Heal him?

CAS: His arm is infected, Sam. He's been poisoned and it needs removed. But I can't heal him now.

SAM: What's going to happen to him?

CAS: Nothing, other than he may get sick or… become demon.

SAM: There's no other way? ( _Dean walks back into the tent, zipping it shut. He's got extra blankets and a shirt, food in a box and a first aid kit.)_

DEAN: Looks like rain is coming. I brought all I could. Even some food and water he had.

SAM: Well we won't starve or freeze.

DEAN: No but we need to find out how to trek back to the main cabin. As it is we drove quite a ways in that crowded truck.

SAM: We'll have to wait to see how he is in the morning.

DEAN: I doubt he's going to have any strength to do or even go anywhere, Sam. He's already out of it.

 _ **(8 a.m.,**_ _Cas is wrapped up and in one of Ben's shirts. He's covered in three blankets asleep. Dean is in his sleeping bag and Sam in his. Cas slowly sits up cringing in pain. He looks around and sees them both asleep.)_

CAS: Such pain. ( _Buries his head on the pillow. Sam sits up and looks at him.)_

SAM: You ok, Cas?

CAS: ( _Looks at him.)_ I'm in pain.

SAM: We got pain killers somewhere. ( _Digs through his duffel bag and finds_ _Ibuprofen._ _He hands three pill and water to Cas.)_ Try these it should help. ( _Cas takes it and lays back down.)_ We need to find a way home. Can't stay out here in a damp wet tent. That rain last night was heavy.

CAS: Got to get Dean cured too.

SAM: One step at a time Cas. Right now we got to get you going again.

CAS: You're going to have to call on Crowley. He may be able to help.

DEAN: ( _Sits up.)_ Hey, look who's up. How you feeling?

CAS: In a lot of pain. Sam just gave me some pills. Question is how are you feeling?

DEAN: Me? I'm good. Trying to figure how to get us out of here but I'm good.

CAS: Dean you've been bitten by a demon. You're not well. _(Sam looks at Dean in concern.)_

DEAN: You know how to create confidence don't you? ( _Noticing Sam staring at him.)_ I'm fine Sam. I'm not going to keel over and die.

CROWLEY: Do you all need help? ( _Dean jumps and glares back at Crowley.)_

DEAN: Crowley! What have I told you about sneaking up like that?

CROWLEY: Well-being you're in a tent I can't very well knock.

DEAN: Stop being such a smart ass.

CROWLEY: You get bitten, Cas? ( _Cas glares at him.)_ No need for the hateful stare. You all want to go home or not? I can get your to your car, Dean. Sense Cas is indisposed right now.

DEAN: You can get all of us to my car?

CROWLEY: Yeah, including your feathered friend.

DEAN: Then do it, please! ( _They all end up standing around by Dean's car. Cas is leaning on it in weakness.)_

CROWLEY: You're all welcome.

CAS: Why are you doing this, Crowley?

CROWLEY: You're all no good to me dead. And Dean needs you better so he can get better. I can't cure Dean. But you can once you are good to go. I must tend to my own business. I'll be in touch. ( _Crowley disappears. Dean looks at them.)_

DEAN: Let's get home. We have a long trip ahead of us.

 _ **(Two days later 5 p.m.,**_ _Dean and Sam are in the kitchen sitting and staring at the table.)_

SAM: I care not to take a trip like that again.

DEAN: Makes two of us. I'm exhausted. Where you put Cas?

SAM: In your room. ( _Dean stares at him as if to ask you did what?)_ I'm kidding. He's in one of the rooms across the hall.

DEAN: I'm getting a shower.

SAM: I'm headed to do the same thing. ( _They both head to their rooms.)_

 _(Cas comes walking out weakly, looking around. He walks into the living room and sits down on the couch and sits back. He cringes in pain and sits back up.)_

CROWELY: Having troubles?

CAS: What are you doing here, Crowley?

CROWLEY: Just popping in to see how everyone is. And looking at you I'd say not very good.

CAS: It's humiliating if you want to know the truth,

CROWLEY: Why? What you got attacked by was a poisonous creature; if it had attacked me it would've done the same thing to me. You'll have to heal like a human, and that takes bloody time.

CAS: Thanks for the pep talk.

CROWLEY: I don't mean to burst your bubble, but that's what I learned while I was human. Couldn't bloody stand it.

CAS: I'm not human anymore.

CROWLEY: When you're struck down by things of this world. You might as well be. Have you healed Dean?

CAS: I can't do anything. My power is out. And I'm not sure I can even if I wasn't this way. ( _Dean comes out with a shower rob on and stops in his tracks seeing Crowley.)_

DEAN: Why is it you seem to show up when I'm in the shower.

CROWLEY: Lucky I guess. How are you feeling?

DEAN: Pretty good till I walked in here. ( _Looks at Cas.)_ How are you feeling Cas.

CAS: Like I've been cut in two.

DEAN: _(Walks into the map table room.)_ That good huh?

CROWLEY: You're not naked under there are you? ( _Dean stops walking and glares over at him.)_

DEAN: What does it matter if I am or not.

CROWLEY: Just curious. ( _Dean stares at him like he's crazy and opens a wine cabinet.)_ You're feeling so good you got to drink something hard?

DEAN: ( _Opening a bottle of liquor.)_ What are you my mother?

CROWLEY: No. But if you're feeling good why do you need it?

DEAN: Same reason you drink it. You like to. ( _Sam walks in in a bath robe Crowley notices.)_

CROWLEY: Bloody hell. Now moose is in a robe too. You naked too? Did you all take a shower together?

SAM: ( _Glares at him as if to ask what.)_ What are you doing here?

CROWLEY: Came to check if you all made it alright.

SAM: Since when?

CROWLEY: I can't have a heart once in a while?

SAM: ( _Walks into the kitchen.)_ Where's Dean?

DEAN: ( _Walking into the kitchen with a glass full of liquor.)_ Right here. ( _Sits down.)_ Mother here is preaching at me.

SAM: ( _Looks at him, sitting down.)_ Mother?

DEAN: Crowley is treating me like a mother. ( _Crowley sits across from them both.)_

CROWLEY: I merely asking a curious question.

DEAN: And I gave you answer. ( _Cas slowly walks up to them. Dean notices.)_ You should be laying down, Cas.

CAS: I was feeling left out. ( _Slowly sits near Dean.)_ Besides it's hard to lie down.

CROWLEY: He's been whining like a little kid.

DEAN: ( _Glares at him and his eyes turn red.)_ Lay off Crowley. ( _Crowley stares at him in shock. Sam stares at Dean in confusion.)_

CROWLEY: You're turning demon. Cas you need to heal him and fast!

CAS: ( _Stares at Crowley.)_ I can't, even if I wasn't hurt I can't. The demon that bit him was toxic you killed if you killed him. But Dean is going to have to give it to someone else. Preferably another demon.

CROWLEY: Not me!

DEAN: How about it, Crowley. Serve up one of your demons and I can get rid of this!

CROWLEY: Very well. You want him here or you want to hunt him down.

DEAN: Bring to our hold; it'll be fun to make him suffer.

CROWLEY: Fine. I'll be back soon. ( _He disappears. Dean finishes his drink and stands up.)_

SAM: Where you going?

DEAN: Fix us some burgers I'm starving. You want one?

SAM: Sure why not.

DEAN: I knew you couldn't resist my cooking. ( _Sam smiles.)_ You want some, Cas?

CAS: Sure, maybe it'll get my mind off the pain.

SAM: Pain pills help you?

CAS: I think I need the whole bottle.

( _ **Two hours later,**_ _Dean is on the sofa asleep. Sam is dozing on the recliner with the TV on. Crowley shows up with a demon, has him in chains, his face isn't revealed yet.)_

CROWLEY: This is a site I must say. Where's the camera when you need one? ( _Sam sits up and stands up backing away recognizing the demon, Dean wakes up and suddenly sits up.)_

SAM: No… no you're dead!

DEAN: What the hell?

CROWLEY: You mean what from hell?

DEAN: Wait a minute we've killed you once? Where you find this piece of trash, Crowley?!

AZAZEL: _(Face is revealed.)_ You're all on name basis. I'm impressed, Crowley. You did better than I ever have with these boys.

CROWLEY: Shut up! ( _Azazel looks at Sam.)_

AZAZEL: How you been keeping, Sam? ( _Sam stares at him in fear, breathing heavy.)_

DEAN: Lay, off! Take him to the hold, Crowley! ( _Crowley walks him to the hall. Dean and Sam follow.)_

AZAZEL: You their servant or something?

CROWLEY: Haven't I told you to shut it?! ( _They all get into the holding room. Dean grabs Azazel and sets him on the chair. He starts to tie him down, leaving the chains on him. Crowley looks at Dean.)_ Where's Cas?

DEAN: _(Tying Azazel.)_ He's asleep. Why?

CROWLEY: Just wondering. Any who, I delivered what you wanted. If you need anything you know how to get me. ( _Crowley disappears. Dean stands there with Sam behind him.)_

AZAZEL: You have him well trained.

DEAN: Were not here for conversation!

AZAZEL: No? Thought were old buddies.

DEAN: We thought you were dead. We shot you with the colt!

AZAZEL: Yes you did. But that's my little secret.

DEAN: Uh huh. I got a few secrets too. ( _Dean gets in his face and eyes are red.)_ And you're not going to like it!

AZAZEL: You possessed?!

DEAN: No. Not yet.

SAM: Dean.

DEAN: ( _Looks back at Sam.)_ What? ( _Sam motions Dean to come to him. Dean walks over to him.)_

SAM: You think he's the one you should be biting? He was enough a menace to start with, then making him a venomous menace.

DEAN: We'll kill him after I do. ( _Walks back over to Azazel.)_

AZAZEL: Why am I here?

DEAN: That's for me to know and you to find out.

AZAZEL: Ah. Using the tactical persuasion. I like it.

DEAN: Shut up! ( _Azazel_ l _ooks at Sam.)_

AZAZEL: Hey Sammy. What's your brother up to?

DEAN: Only I can call him that! Never you. You leave him alone!

AZAZEL: Me and Sam are one. Don't you know that?

DEAN: Not anymore you're not!

AZAZEL: Oh really? ( _Sam suddenly collapses to the floor in pain.)_

DEAN: What the hell?! ( _His eyes turn red. He grabs his arm and bites hard, drawing blood. Dean lets go as Azazel screams in pain.)_

AZAZEL: What was that for, that hurt!

DEAN: You bother Sam that's what happens. ( _Walks away and rinses his mouth out at the nearby sink.)_

AZAZEL: What are you some kind of carnivorous freak?

DEAN: ( _Looks at his arm. The bite disappears.)_ No. Not at all. ( _Grabs a machete and turns and walks toward him. Sam notices.)_

SAM: Dean?

AZAZEL: What are you planning to do with that?

DEAN: Kill you! Permanently!

AZAZEL: Haven't we been through this before. ( _Dean raises the machete and Azazel smiles and disappears.)_

DEAN: Son of a…. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ What just happened?

SAM: I don't know but I'm not liking it.

DEAN: Me either. ( _Looks around the room and yells out.)_ Crowley! ( _Crowley shows up.)_

CROWLEY: I'm changing my name I swear!

DEAN: Azazel just disappeared! How he get by the trap?

CROWLEY: What?

DEAN: _(Holding the blade at his side and points it at Crowley.)_ Don't what me or you're next!

CROWLEY: Honest Dean I don't know how he could've done it!

DEAN: You look good finding out and fast. I don't like the idea him running shotgun. He's too keen on getting to Sam start with.

CROWLEY: You were to kill him.

DEAN: I was getting ready to and he smiled at me and disappeared. Where did you find him Crowley?

CROWLEY: He was in a cage. Next to Lucifer. He was to be there forever as well. But I was getting tired of his mouth and thought for sure you could deliver yourself and kill him off.

DEAN: Thanks a lot Crowley.

CROWELY: I'm sorry. How I was to know he had special power. Why didn't he use it while in captivity? Did you poison him?

DEAN: Yeah that's the worst of it all. And He's very patient. He waited over twenty five years for selected people for his army. And Sam being one of them.

CROWLEY: What have I done?

DEAN: I don't know but I think we could've used that ring I just destroyed. He could over power you.

CROWLEY: ( _Stares at Dean in fear.)_ You really think so? There's no way could do that to me. He wouldn't.

DEAN: It's possible if he has the power to get out of a demon trap.

CROWLEY: I need help. ( _Dean walks out of the room.)_

DEAN: Come on Sam.

SAM: Dean, we need to help him.

DEAN: For what. Putting you at risk as well as himself. (Looks at Crowley.)Nothing personal. But this is your fight not ours. ( _Dean walks on. Sam looks at Crowley and walks out. Crowley just stands there.)_

CROWLEY: Have it your way. You always do. ( _He disappears.)_

 _ **(A week later,**_ _Cas is forty percent recovered. He walks into the map room while Dean has all the artillery strung out across the length of the table. He stops and looks at what Dean is doing.)_

CAS: What are you doing?

DEAN: ( _Looks up at him from laying a gun down.)_ Taking inventory. May end up doing some big time hunting soon. A demon we killed we found out wasn't killed after all. And I don't know how it happened.

CAS: What demon, what's his name?

DEAN: Azazel.

CAS: Azazel?

DEAN: Yeah. Ring a bell with you?

CAS: He was a cross roads demon at one time.

DEAN: He was more than that. He had yellow eyes and was powerful. He had the idea of creating an army so he could overtake earth with an early apocalypse.

CAS: I faintly remember him.

DEAN: I do. He killed my father.

CAS: I'm sorry.

DEAN: Not half as sorry as he will be if I get a hold of him again.

CAS: How do you know he's alive?

DEAN: Last week when you were down and out, I needed to get rid of that poison in me. So Crowley brought "a" demon. And it had to be him. So I bit him with the intent of killing him after I did and he disappeared through a demon trap. Can you answer me how he accomplished such a task?

CAS: No other then he has power like that of Lucifer.

DEAN: Could Lucifer be working through him?

CAS: No. Where was Azazel?

DEAN: In a cage next to Lucifer. Crowley let him out for me to off him and he got away from me.

CAS: If I had the strength I'd check it out for you.

DEAN: It's ok Cas. ( _Starts putting away some guns and packing others.)_

CAS: Where's Sam?

DEAN: He was taking a nap on the sofa in the TV room. ( _Cas walks toward the room. He gets in there. The TV is on but Sam isn't there.)_

CAS: Dean! He's not here! ( _Dean comes rushing in looking around.)_

DEAN: What?! ( _Looks around frantically.)_ Sam!

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
